king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Mover
Earth Mover, also known as Bulldozer, was a heavyweight robot which competed in This is Fighting Robots and King of Bots, taking part in Season 1.5 and Season 2. In This is Fighting Robots, It was selected by Wu Chun to join the Red team for the main competition, but lost its first battle to Spear and Shield. It avenged this loss in the Tag Team round, pitting Spear and Shield in the opening seconds while its teammate Megabyte immobilized Two BBQ. However, for reasons not expressed on television, Earth Mover was eliminated from the competition off-screen. In King of Bots II, Earth Mover was initially ignored by the celebrity captains, and it did not take part in a battle during the first round. Despite this, Tu Ziya, who needed a third robot to join her team, selected Earth Mover to join her team without it fighting a battle, making it the final robot to be selected in the first round. It would not make its combat debut until Episode 6, where it lost a two-on-two battle against Deep-Sea Shark and Thunder, and Earth Mover was eliminated at this stage. Design ]] Earth Mover used a yellow-and-black color-scheme, and runs on four wheels. It was armed with two prongs at the front, attached to a lifting mechanism, which would also allow the robot to self-right. Earth Mover was also equipped with a flamethrower. Although its sides were vulnerable, the front of Earth Mover proved resistant to spinners. The version of Earth Mover seen in Season 2 was more compact and heavily-armored, also boasting less motion on its lifting scoop, which was hinged directly at the front of the robot for stronger defence. Sharpened prongs were now present at the back of the robot instead of the front, and the robot used a separate mechanism on top of the robot for self-righting purposes, and to throw other robots forwards, working in combination with its front lifter. Robot History This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) Earth Mover was chosen by Wu Chun to join the Red team during the initial selection process, and would first fight in the second round of the main competition. With Spear and Shield nominated to enter a battle, only Earth Mover responded to the call and fought for a victory against the latter. The battle was relegated to a montage with very little shown. Earth Mover took an initial lead when Spear and Shield crashed into the arena wall, halting its momentum. Spear and Shield then drove directly onto Earth Mover's wedge, but later delivered a large blow to the front of Earth Mover. On another hit, Spear and Shield sent Earth Mover reeling into the Grinder. Earth Mover became immobile upon contact with the Grinder, and lost the battle via knockout. In the Tag Team round, Earth Mover was partnered with King of Bots third-place finisher Megabyte of the Green team. Here, it faced Spear and Shield of the Blue team for the second time, and its teammate Two BBQ of the Yellow team. Immediately, Earth Mover charged into Spear and Shield, knocking it into the open pit nearby and achieving vengeance against the latter. After this initial attack, it remained at the far side of the arena while Megabyte proceeded to damage and immobilize Two BBQ, and continued to stay out of the action as its American teammate pursued, attacked and eventually immobilized Spear and Shield after it was released from the pit. With this, Earth Mover emerged victorious along with Megabyte. Earth Mover later fought Blue in a head-to-head battle, although this was not broadcast in full on the televised show. Earth Mover lost the battle to Blue, and was eliminated from the competition as a result. King of Bots II (Season 2) Earth Mover was available throughout the first round of the competition as a robot that one of the six celebrity captains could add to their teams. Despite this, all of the first-round battles were completed without Earth Mover ever being selected to fight. After all of these battles, only Tu Ziya did not have a complete team, and she was required to choose one robot to automatically join her team without it entering a battle. Her selection was Earth Mover, which advanced to the next round by default. Earth Mover remained on Tu Ziya's team for several episodes without even needing to fight, finally making its combat debut in Episode 6, where it teamed up with Iron Scrap to fight against Deep-Sea Shark and Thunder. Straight away, Earth Mover and Thunder charged into each other, while Deep-Sea Shark and Iron Scrap powered up their vertical spinners. Earth Mover was mainly targeted by Thunder in the opening stages, being pushed side-on and bumped by its opponent, while Deep-Sea Shark gained an advantage over Iron Scrap. One push from Thunder on Earth Mover carried it across the arena until one of its rear forks hit an imperfection in the floor and negated the drive, forcing Thunder to hook under Earth Mover again and drag it on a separate attack. Later Earth Mover drove over the floor flipper and was overturned, forcing it to self-right. In the meantime, Iron Scrap was surrounded by both of its opponents, and with a forward drive, Thunder slammed into Iron Scrap and pushed it onto the arena saw slots. This proved to be the final attack Iron Scrap could survive, having been somewhat hindered by its earlier attacks from Deep-Sea Shark, and it stopped moving. This left Earth Mover to fight alone, and it took a blow to the front from Deep-Sea Shark, largely taking evasive measures while hoping for Iron Scrap's revival, but nevertheless Iron Scrap was counted out. With just over a minute left, Deep-Sea Shark briefly became stuck on its own teammate, and this gave Earth Mover the chance to push it across the arena, and into the Grinder. This caused Deep-Sea Shark to momentarily stop moving, but Thunder caught Earth Mover from behind and pushed it into the Grinder, also dragging it back on the top of its lifter, forcing Earth Mover to separate using its own weapon. Deep-Sea Shark was revealed to be high-centered on one of its own broken wedges, and the referee was forced to start a count, but Thunder rammed into its teammate and freed it. When Earth Mover was next charged by Thunder, it proved to now have the lower wedge and breached Thunder, causing Deep-Sea Shark to accidentally hit its teammate. Deep-Sea Shark then bumped into the immobile Iron Scrap before pushing Earth Mover back, and fully losing a broken wedgelet. Thunder then completed a powerful drive, pushing Earth Mover into the wall, and piggy-backed it into Deep-Sea Shark's spinner which tossed it into the air and bent its front lifter completely, despite not managing to turn Earth Mover over. With less than twenty seconds left in the match, Earth Mover bumped into the back of Deep-Sea Shark, and survived a blow from Deep-Sea Shark's visibly slowed spinner, but Thunder pushed both robots into the arena wall one last time, jamming Earth Mover under a spike until time expired on the three-minute fight. With Iron Scrap immobile and Earth Mover overpowered, the judges decided that Huang Jian Xiang's team had won the battle. Following on from this loss, Tu Ziya was left with a choice between Earth Mover and Yesaji, with only one robot being allowed to remain on her team. Tu Ziya ultimately decided that after its one and only fight in Season 2, Earth Mover would be removed in place of the recently victorious Yesaji, and it was eliminated from the competition at this stage. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record Trivia *Earth Mover was one of the only robots in Season 1.5 to avenge a former loss from earlier in the competition, defeating Spear and Shield. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:This is Fighting Robots competitors Category:Season 1.5 competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Flamethrowers